To get to school each morning, Tiffany takes a car 3.06 miles and a bike 1.25 miles. In total, the journey takes 43.2 minutes. How many miles is Tiffany's journey in total?
To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Tiffany travels 4.31 miles in total.